randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Here there's a list of all the classes (both basic and prestige) I, the DM#1, have created. Each class is accompanied by a brief explanation. All classes are available to PCs and NPCs, if the campaign setting allows it. 'Classes' 'Mystic' Mystics train to be versatile warriors skilled at the martial arts, but also with a modest ammount of divine magic to back them up. They pursue personal perfection through action as well as contemplation, aiming to achieve a state of beeing that is beyond the mortal realm. 'Shaman' The shaman is the link between two sides of Nature: the material and the spiritual. They deal with the powerful elemental spirits of Nature, for its is the conjoinement of the elements that makes the world whole. He however, like a druid, claims no mastery over Nature; instead, the shaman gains her power not by ruling nature but by being one with it. 'Spellblade' Spellblades are warriors who strive to excel both in the martial and the arcane arts. They focus on physical combat, but also have a few arcane tricks up their sleeves. 'Prestige Classes' 'Acolyte of the Dark Moon' The most ardent followers of the Hecate, the dark goddess of the moon and magic, turn into Acolytes of the Dark Moon, augmenting their magical abilities (specially summoning). 'Archer' The Archer is a warrior specialized in fighting with bows and capable of amazing prowess with such a weapon on his hands. 'Berserker' The Berserker is a barbarian who established a spiritual connection with the tribe’s totemic animal, gaining some amazing powers from it. 'Champion of Athena' Only the most devoted female followers of Athena receive the divine call to become a Champion of their goddess. They fight chaos and evil whenever possible, with powers granted by Athena and Nike. 'Devoted Guardian' The Devoted Guardian is a warrior whose main objective is to protect someone or something. They specialize in fighting defensively. 'Disciple of the Cinereous Rose' The martial artists who join the Order of the Cinereous Rose learn how to use unusual (some would say dirty) techniques to improved their fighting and cripple their enemies. 'Disciple of the Golden Veil' The Disciple of the Golden Veil is a martial artist who masters the use of veils, a secret set of defensive techniques. 'Disciple of the White Star' The Disciple of the White Star combines his prowess as a martial artist with the raw power of the elements. 'Far Seer' The Far Seer is a fearsome warrior and divine caster and also an able leader. 'Fiend Hunter' The Fiend Hunter devotes his life to seek and destroy evil fiends such as outsiders and aberrations, of course being well prepared with special skills to face the horrors these creatures can bring upon their victims. 'Gunslinger' The Gunslinger is the ultimate master of firearms, capable of feats regular shooters don’t even dare to dream about. 'Herald of Fury' Heralds of Fury are fearsome warriors who rage through the battlefield, cause terror in their foes and damn them with divine fury. 'High-Arcanist' Armed with the vast library and archives of his brotherhood, this arcanist can greatly improve his knowledge of the arcane arts and tap into powerful lore. 'Infiltrator' A roguish class specialized in spying, gathering intelligence, breaking into places, etc. 'Initiate of Apollo' The Initiate of Apollo brings his god’s sunlight to the darkest places. 'Keeper of Knowledge' The most curious and inquisitive among the clergy of Thoth become Keepers. 'Knight of the Sacred Order' “In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight.” Paladin prestige class for worlds that have no paladins. 'Phase Walker' The Phase Walker learns how to freely enter and exit the Ethereal Plane, thus improving his roguish skills. 'Plant Lord' The Plant Lord is a divine spellcaster with a strong connection to plants, commanding many powers related to the woods. 'Shadow Sniper' The Shadow Sniper can shoot at anything… and never miss. 'Sky Knight' The Sky Knight specializes in mounted combat. However, his mount is a flying one who is bonded to him. 'Summoner' A Summoner is a master of the arcane art of invocation, dealing with summoned creatures from other planes. 'Tainted Knight' A knight who makes a pact with a terrible evil creature becomes a Tainted Knight in its service, gaining fearsome powers in return for his servitude. 'Tainted Shaman' A shaman who leaves nature behind to dabble in the powers of necromancy and darkness is known as a tainted shaman. 'Totem Warrior' A warrior who has attuned to his/her tribe's totem spirit and can derive his strength from it and even call it into battle. 'Undead Hunter' The Undead Hunter has suffered on the hands of undead creatures and so devotes his life to hunt and eradicate these unnatural abominations. 'War Savant' A much disciplined warrior, who can enter in a state of higher perception during combat. 'Warden' The Warden is the champion of Law and Order, chastising the unlawful and banishing chaos form the world. 'Warlord' The Warlord can inspire and command his subjects to conquer victory against all odds. 'Warrior of Thor' The Thunder God only bestows his blessings to the bravest warriors. A Warrior of Thor then fights for his glory as well as the glory of his patron deity. Ther ultimate goal is to fight by Thor's side at the final war, the twilight of the gods. 'Wastelander' The Wastelander is the fittest adventurer to venture through unmerciful and uncharted wilderness and deadly long-forgotten dungeons. Category:Metagame